The Match
by bucktooth22
Summary: Another Harry/Oliver fic because I ship it. Also a hint of hint of Drarry. Rated K just in case ONESHOT SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: So I only just started reading the series, I've seen all the movies and my friends have been begging me to read the books but I never got around to it until now. That means I'll probably be writing a lot of HP fanfiction. Be warned. Also, this fic is really one of my least favorites of all the stuff I've written so…don't hate me for it.

Harry had been sitting in the great hall for what seemed like eons waiting for Wood to come down to breakfast. The rest of the team was waiting around nervously. When he finally came down, the team seemed both to ease and to tense. They knew he was expecting a lot from them for today's match but his presence proved reassuring. He took his seat, next to Harry and without a word set in on his food. Harry looked around, eyes landing on Draco who had been watching him all morning.

"Morning Potter." Wood mumbled around his mouthful of eggs.

"Morning Wood." Harry smiled and plucked a piece of bacon off Oliver's plate, munching on it absentmindedly. His eyes had not left Draco's. When Oliver finally allowed his eyes to leave his plate and to follow Harry's line of sight he landed on Draco whose eyes flicked to him challengingly before returning to Harry with a calm unwavering gaze.

"Last night was fun." Oliver said loud enough for everyone to hear but not calling unnecessary attention.

"So was this morning." Harry smirked as Draco's mouth twisted. When the team finally made it to the quiddich pitch they were wound tighter than McGonagall's bun. Their match was against Slytherin and with Draco's eyes constantly lingering a bit too long on Harry, both Harry and Oliver were ready to kick some butt.

"I want everyone at the top of their game." Wood began his pre-game speech and the twins, who were sitting on either side of Harry, mouthed it along with Oliver. Harry was watching the flapping of the tent doors behind his boyfriend like his life depended on it, and if he didn't want to die of boredom, it was the best chance to save his sanity. That was, until Draco appeared in the slit of the curtain, eyes watching Harry like they had been for weeks, not challenging or spiteful, not mean or full of malice, simply watching. Harry leapt to the door, slipping out with a halfhearted mumble of using the loo. When he got outside, he grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes and shoved him hard against the wood stands.

"I'm getting tired of your face." Harry snarled. Draco smirked, his expression changing at last.

"I was wondering when you might come around." Draco purred. Harry knew, if he'd wanted to, Draco could have shoved him away but he was just letting Harry hold him forcefully against the beams. Was this what he'd wanted all along? To make Harry loose his cool?

"You're upsetting Oliver. Leave me the hell alone." Harry snarled, giving Draco one more shove into the beams before releasing him and heading back into the tent. Oliver's speech had finished and everyone was performing their last minute rituals, hoping for pre-game luck. Harry shuffled over to Oliver who was watching him carefully.

"Sneak off to snog your boyfriend?" Oliver smiled even though no one would believe it to be a real smile.

"He wishes." Harry smirked and shouldered Wood softly. "But I don't need anyone else." He added seriously. "Especially not with what we did this morning." Harry winked at Oliver and pecked him on the cheek. "Now let's go kick some ass." He added, slipping his hand into Oliver's and tugging him lightly towards the door of the tent.

"Was I being jealous?" Oliver whispered, stooping slightly to cause his lips to dance flirtatiously close to Harry's ear. He nipped Harry's earlobe before straightening back up.

"Just a bit." Harry shivered before steeling himself as they stepped onto the pitch, holding tightly to his broom in one hand and to Oliver in the other. The match ended with a Gryffindor win and a very heated celebration between Oliver and Harry that night. After that Draco stopped staring and Harry figured it had just been to psych him out for the game.


End file.
